powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Time Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate time. Also Called * Chrono Control/Force * Chronokinesis * Fourth Dimension Manipulation * Temporal Control/Manipulation * Time/Temporal Control/Warping Capabilities The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Applications * Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. ** Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping *** Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. ** Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: *** Repair damaged objects. *** Resurrect the dead. *** Temporal Healing *** Temporal Reload *** Temporal Restarting ** Time Travel *** Remote Time Travel * Accelerated Probability * Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: ** Move the effects of time elsewhere. ** Slow or stop effects of time. ** Reduce things to dust. ** Time Theft * Event Manipulation ** Future Manipulation ** Past Manipulation * Parachronal Cognition * Perceive both past and future. ** Alternate Future Display ** Chrono Vision ** Omnichronal Perception ** Temporal Awareness ** Perceive the history of objects. * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Duplication * Temporal Erasure * Temporal Matter Selection * Temporal Phase Manipulation * Temporal Protection * Temporal Trapping * Time Attacks * Time Compression ** Chronokinetic Constructs * Time Energy Manipulation * Time Portal Creation ** Time-Window Alteration * Timestream Shift Techniques * Chronokinetic Combat * Inevitable Event Creation * Temporal Slicing * Time Perception Manipulation * Time Physiology Variations * Time Embodiment Associations * Chronolock by placing oneself outside space-time continuum. * Clock Manipulation * Future-Probability Manipulation * Event Recreation * Meta Time Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Season Manipulation * Temporal Lordship * Temporal Monster Physiology * Temporal Presence * User who can also use Spatial Manipulation are able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. Limitations * May have limited ability in both the length of time and area they can affect. * Users of Chronolock and Temporal Lock are immune to this power. Known Users See Also: Time Master'' Mythology * Chronos (Greek Mythology) * Father Time (Folklore/Mythology) Manga/Anime Western Comics Western TV Series/Movies Video Games Known Objects * Kanohi Vahi (Bionicle) * Amulet of Ouroboros (God of War) * Amulet of Fates (God of War) * Chrono-scepter (Ratchet and Clank) * Bangle of Time (Devil May Cry) * Time Freeze (Ninja Gaiden) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Time Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Common Powers